Torel Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Gil Torel Damar (played by Colin Farrell) is the most notorious Damar son. With the temperment of an Evek, Torel was often the wild child of the Damar bunch. After a stint in a Federation prison, Torel returned to Cardassia and redeemed himself in his fathers eyes, earning him a promotion to Gil. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born September 08, 2378. *Parents - Talia Sarex (2355) and Corat Damar (2331). *Co-Mother - Gweni Damar (2361). *Co-Mother - Questa Damar (2152 - 2399). *Step-Mother - Afon Makla (2376). When his mother found another lover in Bentin Sarex, she was soon divorced from the Damar family. Giving up her parental rights to Torel, the boy was left with his father and two co-mothers. When Questa eventually died in future plots after pregnancy complications, his father remarried a younger woman by the name of Afon. Sibling(s) *Full/Half/Step-Siblings - Damar Children. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Yanna Sarex (2380). *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Kabi Sarex (2385). Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Ina Damar (2311-2365) and Torel Damar (2306-2361) Step-Paternal Maternal *Grandparents - Illiana (2331 - 2375)and Kell Evek (2324 - 2376); with Nelana Evek (2336 - 2364). *Aunts/Uncles - Ferin Evek (2349), Talen Evek (2352-2376), Merik Evek (2367), Kotan Evek (2353 - 2370), Crell Evek (2354 - 2370), Silaran Evek (2355 - 2370) and Raylon Evek (2364 - 2398). *Co-Grandmother - Quia (2149-2165) through Questa. *Co-Grandmother - Mariame Korinas (2313-2381) through Gweni. *Co-Grandfather - Yorkin Korinas (2308) through Gweni. *Step-Grandfather - Todus Makla (2345) through Afon. *Step-Grandmother - Afon Narda (2350-2377) through Afon. Newphew(s)/Niece(s) *Full/Step/Half relationsh can be found on the Damar Children page. In-laws *All in-laws can be found on the Damar In-Laws page. Children Illiana Damar *Never born, she would've been the first child between Torel and Suni Damar. She died when Suni was killed on Vulcan in 2398. NOTE OF INTEREST: Torel was under the false impression that Diana Greenwood is his child and not Chris' as Lali came to him claiming Chris was infertile and slept with Torel to try and conceive, but in November of 2400, Lali eventually confessed the babies true father - Chris. Personal Life Suni Damar *Married - March 223, 2398. *Widower - June, 2398. Torel met his first wife, Suni Damar, as his half-sister they always maintained a good relationship. In 2397, Torel's incestuous feelings for his half-sister became apparently to his co-mother Questa and the decision was made to disown Torel, forcing him out of the house. He stayed away for several months before returning and convincing Suni to run away with him to avoid her arranged marriage to a Kazon. Leaving, they travelled around until settling on Vulcan and marrying. She soon conceived a child, however, missing her family Suni contacted her sister Lana and Aimi over heard, telling her family. Questa, Gweni and Kegen left to convince her to come back. Torel's father, not believing that the women would be successful, called for Suni to be assassinated because of her incestuous child. Dayin took this to the extreme and killed her. Sending Torel into a rage, he was placed into prison on Vulcan. *Despite being dead, Suni often makes appearances as a halluncination in Torel's mind. He goes to her bedroom and pictures that she is alive. Many of his halluncations revolve around his guilt of moving on and not staying with her memory. Lali Munroe Torel met his lover, Lali Munroe, when she came into the family as a step-sister. They were never biologically related but they related to each other as outcasts. Both liking the wild ways and sex, they gravitated to each other as lovers for several years. Lali soon developed stronger feelings for him, but felt badly his heart was with Suni. Helping him despite everything and even helping him break out of prison, she was a target of Dayin after Torel murdered his own Uncle Raylon. Kidnapped and tortured by Dayin, Lali was eventually rescued only to be told that Torel had died. Later, in 2399, after she was married to a Starfleet officer, she discovered that Torel had just been given another identity and his memory erased. Nesha Takil Torel met his former girlfriend, Nesha Takil, during a normal security routine when he spotted a peeping tom looking into her apartment. Apprehending him with her help, they were able to meet and plan some time out. Having, what Nesha thought, was a one-night-stand, she didn't expect to see him again but she did. Eventually, after his promotion to Gil he asked her to be his girlfriend. When their mutual drug problem got out of control for Nesha and she ended up raped in an junk yard, Torel gave her the option of getting clean and being his wife or staying a junkie and they break up. Currently, they are broken up, but she is working on her addictions. Shana Kassat Torel met his girlfriend, Shana Kassat, during a summer social. Going out and dancing, they soon struck up a romance outside of the social settings. Attempting to be good and amend his bad-boy ways he took their relationship slowly. When Shana found out about the 'Evek curse' however they nearly broke up but after a favour from his sister Ani, Shana's memory was erased and they are still together. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2393-2397, Torel entered into the security division with a degree in Security and Procedures. He became a D'ja for almost a year. After other troubles with his family, he resigned in 2397. In 2400 when Torel was welcomed back into the family, his father had him re-instated at a Gor rank and placed him on street security details. Due to his heroic efforts during the November 2400 Federation-Cardassian Alliance Conference, he was propmoted to Gil. Years as *'D'ja: '''2397-2397; *'Resigned:' 2397-2400; *'Gor: '''2400-Nov2400; *Gil: Nov2400-Current. Tahlandi Maron After the assassination of his wife/sister Suni Damar, Torel was imprisoned only to build up his rage. When he escaped with the help of Lali, he was able to go to Cardassian and find out the identity of the man who killed Suni. Finding it was Dayin Letho-Evek, he went after Raylon Evek, Dayin's life partner. Brutally murdering him in the bathroom of their home, Dayin seeks his revenge on Torel. Kidnapping Lali, there is a shoot out between Torel, Questa, Corat and Dayin when a rescue mission is planned. Lali survives, but Questa is unable to let Torel go. She wipes his memory and gives him surgery to look fully Bajoran. Sending him to Earth under the name Tahlandi Maron, he believes that he is a half-Cardassian/Bajoran orphan who was raised in Questa's centers. Having been a physical education teacher on Cardassia, he moved to Earth to work in the center in Brazil. As time progresses however, more of Torel's personality has started to emerge. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Cardassian Union Category:Future Plots Category:Security/Law Category:Katrina's Character Category:N/A Mirror Universe